Printing content from application software that executes within personal computer operating systems environments, such as the WINDOWS® family of operating systems available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., typically involves several conversion operations. The application can represent the content using a proprietary format. However, in the WINDOWS® environment, the content may be made compatible with a utility such as the Graphics Device Interface (GDI) layer. A first operation can convert the representation of the content that is employed by the application to a spool file format, such as the Encapsulated Metafile (EMF) format. At least a second operation can convert the EMF format to the Printer Description Language (PDL) interpreted by the device. For example, common PDLs include PostScript, PCL5c, PCL-XL, raster, and the like.